Harry Potter and the Living Curse
by Ambanee
Summary: Ally has a terrible past she and some of her fellow students are trying to forget, but when a classmate is killed, Ally and five others must move to England for protection, but can not escape a living curse. As time passes, each one's life is being threat
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing. J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter and everything associated. All I own is Ally, Clara, and several other characters that will be announced later.

_**

* * *

**__**Chapter One: The Living Nightmare**_

It was another boring day in the life of Clara Samuels. Yet again she was stuck in the backseat of her families suburban, dying from the heat, and the smoke that drifted from her mother's cigarette. Her brother and father sat in the front enjoying the airconditioning that seemed to just stay around them. It was as if they had magical powers.

In reality, Clara was the only member of her family with magical powers and while she was gifted with the magic she possessed, it was summer and she wasn't aloud to conjure up anything. Even a small paper fan.

Clara stared down at her book, having lost interest in it due to the fact that it was too hot. Her mother lit up another cigarette and rolled down the window a crack. Just when it seemed to have cooled down, her mother opened the window and let all the air out. Clara sighed heavily and stared out the window.

'Damn this horrible weather.' Clara thought.

Her father and brother began to laugh loudly at a dirty joke her brother told and Clara began to laugh as well. Her mother just shook her head and looked down at her own book. Clara looked towards her father and stared at an uncoming car. It was in another lane, but there was something about it. As it drew closer, Clara grasped her father's shoulder and shook it gently.

"Turn down this street." She said.

"Why?" Her father asked.

"Something's not right." Said Clara. She saw the face of the driver and in an instant, the driver seemed to disappear.

The car swerved in front of them and Clara whispered harshly a name. A name barely audible by anyone but herself. She whispered more words right as the car struck their suburban. By some miracle their suburban erupted into flames and for a moment, Clara could feel immense pain rush through her and she could hear her family scream. Suddenly, everything went dark and she felt no more pain.

**_

* * *

_**

**_Ocean's Side, Maine_**

Ally slept in her bed, enjoying the vacation she had earned during her school year prior to that summer. The wind blew gently through her window moving her brown hair across her face. She seemed peaceful until she began to sweat like crazy.

She was breathing harshly and thrashing back and forth. She shot up in pain and clutched her heart. Blood trickled from her nose and Ally got out of bed and walked into her bathroom. She flicked on the light and rushed for the Kleenex.

Ally looked up into the mirror and gasped. She fell backwards and landed on the floor. She slowly stood up and looked into the mirror. There was Clara. Her face and body seemed to alter between to appearances. One of life, her normal self, and one of death, burned marks and scars. Blood trickled from Clara and Ally's nose and Ally leaned forward.

"Clara?" She whispered.

'Ally.' Came the echoed voice of Clara. 'Help me.'

* * *

A/N: Hey! How'd ya like it? Please Review. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Ally, Clara, Cyclan, Gorel, and Dornshyf and a few other characters.

* * *

**_Chapter Two: Being Removed_**

The door swung open with a bang and in marched a tall man suited in a dark gray cloak and suit.

"I can't BELIEVE you let that happen Gorel." Shouted the man. A short balding man with thick glasses and wearing a lime green suit, ran to keep up with the man.

"But Minister, it was a little mistake." Squeaked the man.

"A little mistake. A family is dead, Gorel. The daughter of the family was apart of that incident at the Odyssey Academy in Colorado. We promised we'd protect her and you stupid idiot forgot to issue someone to protect them." Shouted the first man.

The man named Gorel stood before the desk that the man sat behind and began to fiddle with the papers he carried in his hands.

"But sir. The Guardians were on vacation. Titus was getting married and Jepser was-" Started Gorel.

"Gorel! I don't care!" Shouted the man. "We are the Ministry of Magic in America. Do you see Japan or England doing shit like this?"

"Sir. Please, your language." Said Gorel.

"MY LANGUAGE SHOULD BE THE LEAST OF YOUR PROBLEMS!" Shouted the man. A knock came from the door and a woman entered the room and nodded at the man.

"Minister Cyclan, Headmaster Dornshyf wished to speak with you." Said the woman.

"Thank you Agatha." Said Minister Cyclan, glaring at Gorel. Emerald flames erupted from the fireplace and a man, tall, thin, and elderly, stepped out of the fireplace and dusted himself off. "Headmaster Dornshyf, what a pleasant-"

"There is no time for formalties Cyclan." Said the old man, stepping forward and towering over Minister Cyclan. "I need to know what happened to Clara Samuels."

"It is believed that the Leech is out of Daminunga." Said Cyclan. Dornshyf looked intensely at Cyclan and then down at Gorel.

"Minister. I believe that it is time that we find the six and remove them from their homes. I fear that they are in grave danger." Said Dornshyf.

* * *

**_Ocean's View, Maine_**

Ally sat in a large wicker chair sipping on a cup of tea, staring out at the cloud covered sky and the ocean. Her mind was drifting to the memory of Clara that night and breathed in harshly. It was only time that someone would come to retrieve her, if not kill her.

As if ready her thoughts, loud knocks came from the front door and when her mother opened it, Ally could hear an argument starting in the living room. Within minutes, Ally's mother and two tall men walked into the side porch.

"Ally." Started her mother. Ally stood up and nodded.

"Clara's dead." She said. Ally and the men looked surprised at her, but Ally showed the scar on her hand. "Being blood sisters comes in handy." She said.

"We're to remove you from this house and transport you to a secure location." Said one of the men. Ally's mother looked back at him and sighed.

"You're going to the Galens. They'll be able watch over you there." She said.

"The Galens, but they're in England." Said Ally.

"Yes. And far away from here." Said another man.

* * *

A/N: Please Review! 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Ally and the Galens.

* * *

_**Chapter Three: A Ruined Dream**_

The summer was hot and muggy, leaving Harry in a fowl mood as he sat outside on the bench behind his uncle and aunt's house. For the past day and a half Harry had to clean the house from top to bottom. Only two minutes after he had finished, Dudley and his friends came in, tore everything to shreds, and made Harry clean the whole house again. His mood only worsened when he received a letter informing him that he would have to stay with the Dursley's all summer and would not be able to stay with his friends.

Harry just leaned back and stared blankly up at the sky, watching the few clouds past by. He rubbed his eyes having lost sleep the night before and slowly he began to drift off.****

Dream

The sky was black when he finally woke up. What was odd was that there were no stars and no lights around him to guide Harry back to the house. He looked up at the house then sighed. Maybe Uncle Vernon had locked him out of the house. Harry leaned his head back and rubbed his eyes. He leaned forward and found himself looking into the face of a young boy with sandy blonde hair. His eyes were black and silver and he had a greenish tint to his skin.

Harry was startled and watched as the boy let out a low growling noise and in the distance he could hear the whisper of a young female.

"Harry."

Her voice was familiar, but it wasn't his mother. It was someone else. Someone who needed him, someone who he needed just as much. However, the voice couldn't be placed with a face and it was not of English descent. It was American.

"Harry." Came the voice again. The voice became more desperate and in the background, a scream was heard. "Harry. Please. Help me."

Harry began to look around frantically and when he finally looked forward again, the boy was gone, and instead a pair of large wooden doors stood before him.

"Harry. Please help me. Please." Begged the voice. Harry stood up and went to walk up to the door, but suddenly was brought back to reality.

**_Dream Ended_**

"Harry Potter!" Came a loud voice. Harry looked up and noticed the sky was bright again and only a few minutes had passed since he had fallen asleep. His voice was called again and Harry slowly stood up and made his way into the house.

"How many times must I call you boy before you come?" Asked an infuriated Uncle Vernon. His face was purple and his eyes were blood shot. Uncle Vernon had just returned from a short trip to New York City for a drill convention. He had been so demanding that Harry had to spend every waking moment bowing down to his every need. Uncle Vernon threw down the paper he was reading and glared up at him.

"Did you finish the backyard?" He asked.

"Yes sir." Harry muttered.

"And taking the leaves out of the gutters?"

"Yes sir."

"And trimming the bushes?"

"Yes sir."

"And changing the oil?"

"Uh…" Harry trailed off. He had forgotten that and now more chores would be piled on him. "Must've forgotten that one." He whispered.

"You forgot?" Uncle Vernon said with a smirk. "Ha! Now, you will have to plant the flowers that are outside, clean the bathrooms and kitchen, make dinner, dust

the whole house from top to bottom, and wash all the windows."

Harry turned to walk out of the room, but was stopped by Uncle Vernon calling out to him.

"Don't forget the oil, Harry." Uncle Vernon said, with a hint of a chuckle in his voice. Harry walked out the front door and sighed heavily. He picked up the flowers and walked over to the planting area and started digging holes. He was thinking of horrible ways to get back at Uncle Vernon for all the work. He was in the middle of thinking of what Uncle Vernon would look like if slug-producing boils suddenly appeared on his body, when the slamming of doors across the street made him look up.

Harry turned and found himself looking at the car of Mr. And Mrs. Galen, the old couple who lived in the house behind his. They were visiting their long-time friends, the Collins, and instead of being alone, a young girl with light brown hair, pulled back in curls and in a ponytail, was with them. She was wearing a blue plaid skirt, and a white sweater with a blue stripe across the chest.

As he watched them, the girl turned and looked over at him. She smiled at waved at him, but Harry wasn't sure if it was directed at him. The girl turned away and walked into the house. A moment later, his name was called and Harry walked inside the Dursley's house.

* * *

_**Ally's POV**_

Ally had felt his gaze on her the moment she had stepped out of the car. It was annoying and so, she thought she'd give him a reason to look at her, so she turned, smiled, and waved. She was in a fowl mood after the long flight from Newark to London. Ally smiled at the Collins, the Galen's longtime friends and entered the small house.

* * *

A/N: Please Review 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Harry Potter and everything associated with it belongs to J.K. Rowling. All I own is Ally, the Galen's, and Ollie.

When Ally and Harry exchange letters, this is who each person is.

**Ally** _Harry

* * *

_

Chapter Four: A Window Side Chat

Harry fell onto his bed in a heap of exhaustion. It was another day in which he had spent doing the many chores given to him by the Dursley's. It was stupid that he had to remain with them, but since he was not of age and Lupin and Moody had tracked him down and brought him back when Harry had tried to leave, Harry remained where he was for the small shred of protection that was given to him by the recently pasted Dumbledore.

Within minutes, darkness filled his room and the drone from the television downstairs gave him hope that Uncle Vernon wasn't going to make him go outside in the heat. Harry sat up and moved slowly to his desk by his window and pulled out a scrap piece of parchment. He busied himself with writing a letter to Hermione and asking why the Weasley's had suddenly changed their minds about letting him stay with them, but within seconds, Hedwig began to flutter around her cage like mad and Harry finally gave in, opened the window, and let her out of her cage.

'Well. I guess this letter won't be sent until tomorrow.' He thought.

* * *

**_Ally's POV_**

Ally pulled her long light brown hair back into a ponytail and rubbed her blue-gray eyes with a yawn. She had been running for about an hour and came back to another empty house. The Galen's, or Auntie Davila and Uncle Hugo as she was asked to call them, had gone to London for the evening in hopes of hearing news about the War going on and whether Voldemort would strike Muggles or Wizards next.

Ally sunk to her bed and rubbed her temples in pain. She had a massive headache and didn't know why. All she could hear in her head was the echoy voice of Clara begging her to help stop the curse from spreading, to stop the leech from killing again. Ally looked up at the picture of her and her friends back in the States and slowly stood up and walked to her desk in front of the window. It was time that she wrote the school she was to attend and ask question.

As Ally went to open her window to let in a cool breeze, she spotted an owl fly from the window in the house behind hers. There stood the boy from the day previous and Ally looked down at the pen and paper she had set out to write on and smiled. He had to be a wizard. No normal Muggle would own an owl.

Ally sat down and wrote quickly over the piece of paper and folded it.

"Ollie!" She said, whistling to him. A large black owl with silver feathers flew over and landed on her arm. Ally clicked her tongue and fed Ollie a treat. "Take this to the window across the yard." Ollie nibbled on her fingers and flew out the window to the open window.

* * *

**_Harry's POV _**

As soon as Hedwig flew out the window, another owl sped into his room and landed on his desk. The owl hooted at him and stuck out its leg with a letter in pride. The owl looked official and when Harry took the letter from it's leg the owl hopped around Harry's desk and examined every little thing on it. Harry opened the letter and looked at it in confusion.

**Please tell me you're a wizard or I'll just die.**

Harry reluctantly picked up a quill and replied it.

_Who's asking? _

It took five minutes for the owl to return with a reply and Harry became more and more nervous.

**A fellow wizard, well, witch. So, are you**?

_Where are you? _

**Look out your window.**

Harry looked out his window and looked around for a few minutes before spotting the girl from eariler. She smiled and waved at him.

"So! Are you!" She shouted across. Harry laughed and felt a wave of relief wash over him and he turned back to the piece of paper.

_Yes. The name's Harry Potter, yours?_

**Alexandria Harper, call me Ally.**

For two hours straight, Harry and Ally sent Ollie back and forth with notes to each other. Ollie was becoming tired and Harry could tell when Ollie swooped in, dropped the note on his head, and perched on top of Hedwig's cage and glared at him evilly.

Harry told Ally as much as he could about Hogwarts and Harry felt relieved that for once he had met someone who knew little or nothing about him and Harry was able to hide things without someone trying to stay away from him. As they're conversation came to a close, Ally waved to him one last time and turned off her light, disappearing into the dark.

* * *

_**Hogsmeade**_

It was dark and rainy around the small wizarding town of Hogsmeade and a sense of dread washed over the town. It was not from the idea of the War or of Voldemort, but of some unnamed evil that seemed to stalk each and every person who dared to venture outside in the rain. Everyone stayed inside except for one curious traveler who found themself walking quickly down the water soaken road. Mud splashed up at the person as they came to the intersection of two roads and looked down each direction. Someone was following them, and they knew it, but there was no safety until they reached their house which was in the forest, a mile outside of town.

The traveler walked quickly and when they walked halfway through the forest, they could see the lights from their house deep in the woods, and for once the traveler considered not listening to the advice of the people they were staying with, and was about to enter the growth of trees. The traveler shook their head and continued down the road, passing the Shrieking Shack and walking around a cove of trees.

The wind carried the sound of someone breathing heavily and the rain seemed to stop. The only thing that the traveler could hear, other then the breathing, was the light wind. The traveler looked behind them, and a huge gust of wind blew them down and their hood back. On the ground sat a young girl with blond hair and hazel eyes. She looked up and noticed a large black, cloaked figure making their way towards her. The figure stopped and the breathing seemed to grow louder. In a moment, the figure rushed towards the girl.

The girl stood up and ran down the road in panic. As she came around another cove, the girl looked behind her and noticed the figure gaining speed. The girl ran into the trees and began to run towards the lights deep in the forest. However, no matter how far she ran, the lights seemed to get further and further away. Finally when the girl felt that the figure had lost her, the girl dunked behind a tree and stood there listening. She could still hear the breathing and the girl leaned to peek behind the tree and noticed the figure looking around for her. When the figure disappeared behind another patch of trees, the girl smiled and began to walk silently forward.

As she neared the house, something reached out and covered her mouth. The girl was pushed to the ground and as she struggled to get away, the figure grabbed her foot and began to pull her through the forest and through a small opening in the roots of a large oak tree. Her screams echoed through the dark air, but was silenced by thunder and rain.

* * *

_**Ally's POV**_

Ally woke up in a cold sweat and began to struggle to breathe. She felt like she was being strangled and when she finally caught her breath, Ally climbed out of bed and stumbled into the bathroom down the hall from her room.

Ally fell before the toilet and began to throw up her dinner. She was in pain and when she sat back on her feet, Ally wiped the sweat off her forehead and flushed the toilet. She splashed water on her face and leaned over the sink in a moment of hesitation. She wasn't willing to look into the mirror yet and face the awful news Clara needed to tell her, but Clara seemed to win and Ally stared up into the mirror.

"Ally. Someone else died." Clara said.

* * *

A/N: Please Review. Thank you for the review I have gotten so far! Thumbs up Also, if you have any questions or suggestions, let me know, but be nice about it please. Thank you for reading! 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing! THERE! I own Ally, okay, and the Galen's and the little boy. AHA!

**Bold is Ally**

_Italics are Harry_

* * *

Chapter Five: The Little Boy 

**You seem sick, are you all right?**

_I'm fine. How is the Caligrafrication Homework coming along?_

Ally glared at the book that laid beside her on the desk. It was a complicated subject that confused the hell out of her unless she had her other books with her, but it was an American subject that Headmaster Dornshyf wanted her to take this year. It combined many ancient and modern languages with history and taught students advanced and complicated spells and incantations. It was like taking more advanced aspects of most classes at Hogwarts, combining them into one class, and having a larger workload. While it had spells that could be deadly, it was mostly used for researching and connecting to a different plain of life. Talking to invisible ghosts mostly and putting puzzles together. It was for gifted people and Ally just happened to be 'gifted.'

She sighed and wrote quickly back on the piece of paper and connected it to Ollie, who flew across the yard and landed beside Harry.

**Fine. You should take the class too.**

Harry laughed and scribbled back down on the piece of paper and watched as Ollie flew back to Ally. Harry couldn't imagine himself taking the class and cringed at the thought.

Harry watched as Ally laughed at his reply of him rather eating a large pile of troll dung then being caught even walking by that class. Ollie came back with her reply and Harry sighed heavily.

**Seriously Harry, what is wrong?**

Harry knew Ally wouldn't give up and finally told her what was bothering him. He was only hungry and that was it. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia took the food off of Harry's plate to feed to Dudley. Harry didn't understand why. Dudley could barely fit in the dining room chairs, why did they need to feed him more?

All Harry knew was that they wanted to make his life a living hell before he finally left them. It was as if they were telling him not to return to their house. They didn't have to worry, he was NEVER going to return to the Hell he was forced to live in for most of his life.

Ally held up a finger when she received Harry's reply of being hungry and disappeared through her bedroom door. Ten minutes later she reemerged from her door carrying a basket. Ollie took the handle in his claws and flew to Harry. A piece of cloth was placed over the basket and when Harry pulled it back, he smiled happily at what he saw.

A plate held some chicken, bread, potatoes, green beans, two cookies, and a large bottle of milk. Harry opened the note that was attached and laughed.

**I don't know what you like to eat, so I'm giving you leftovers. I hope you're not a vegetarian. Is this enough?**

_Yes. Thank you. I don't know how I'm going to repay you._

**No problem. But I have to go, Aunt Davila is calling me. Goodnight Harry, sweet dreams.**

With that Ally stepped out of her room and disappeared from site. Ollie hooted up at Harry and Harry patted him on his head.

"Well. I guess it's just you and me." Said Harry. Ollie hooted and jumped onto Harry's head and pecked at his hair.

* * *

Ally made her way through the back door of her house and into the backyard the very next day. She had spotted Harry in the Dursley's backyard from her bedroom window and noticed that the Dursley's weren't there, so she thought she'd pay him a little visit. The previous day, Ally had remembered spotting a loose board in the fence separating the two yards. As she made her way between the small garden and the flower patch, Ally spotted movement out of the corner of her eye and spotted. 

She turned her head to the right and didn't notice anything peculiar in the flowers and vines and slowly began to walk again. After a few steps, Ally heard a twig snap and turned quickly to her left and noticed a small face peering at her from the tangle of rose vines. Ally stepped closer and noticed that it was a little boy with sandy blonde hair and the most beautiful, yet haunting, black and silver eyes she had ever seen.

"Hello." She said gently, stepping further into the vines. The boy backed up and deeper into the vines. "I'm not going to hurt you. Are you lost?"

The boy still didn't answer her and just stared blankly at her. Ally squatted down and held out her hand to him.

"Come out of there. I'll help you find your way home." Said Ally. The boy studied her hand like a predator stalking prey. The boy seemed to sniff the air around it and when Ally stepped forward, the boy backed quickly away and growled up at her. Ally looked at him in surprise and it was then that Ally noticed the greenish tint to his skin and the fangs the boy possessed. Ally gasped and fell backwards over some vines, the thrones cutting her leg.

The boy advanced on her, crawling through the vines and towards her. Blood trickled from Ally's newly opened wound and the boy seemed to be attracted to it.

Ally began to panic, but it only fed the boy's hunger for her blood. Ally closed her eyes and began to speak quietly.

'Spirits of light protect me from the dark. Keep the darkness away from my heart. Still my heart and stop my pain. Spirits of light let this hell go away.' Ally whispered the prayer her mother had taught her years ago to protect herself for her nightmares. The simple prayer had worked for Ally when she was younger, but the nightmares she had been having recently were not scared away by it.

Ally heard her name being called and when she opened her eyes, the boy was gone, and Ally was alone on the ground.

"Ally!" Came the voice again. Ally struggled to get up and walked over to the fence, ignoring the pain that shot up her leg.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"I thought it was you." Came Harry's voice. Ally smiled and began to walk down the length of the fence. "Are you alright? I heard some noises."

"I'm fine." Said Ally. "Wait there. I'll be there in a second." Ally spotted the loose board behind a tall bush and pushed her way through the branches and slid into his backyard. "Hey."

"Hey." Harry said, walking up to Ally.

"It's wonderful to speak to you face to face." Said Ally with a wide smile.

"I know. I've been anticipating this moment." He said. He stared down and noticed the wound on her leg and motioned towards it. "What happened?"

"I feel over some vines and was cut by some thrones. I'm fine though." She said. Harry shook his head and began to back away.

"Hold on. I'll be right back. Sit down." He said, motioning to a bench, then turning, and running into the Dursley's. Ally sat down and waited a few minutes before Harry returned with a first aid kit and knelt down before her. "Leg up." He said. He took her leg and began to clean it as Ally began to talk.

"My Aunt was wondering if you wanted to come over to our house tomorrow for a party." Ally said, watching as he cleaned her wound and began to put band-aids on it.

"Really?" He asked. When he finished, he sat back and watched as she checked out his work.

"Thanks."

"No problem." He said. "Really? She wants me to go?"

"Yeah." Said Ally with a smile.

"And do you?"

"Of course I do! I'd be bored otherwise." Ally stated with a laugh.

"Ally!" Came Davila's voice. Ally shot up and made her way to the loose board.

"Be there at seven exactly. Come through the back." Said Ally. She disappeared behind the board leaving Harry to himself. Harry jumped into the air and shouted at the top of his lungs, but stopped when he heard giggling. He looked back over at the loose board and noticed Ally standing there.

"Oh." He said. "Sorry."

"It's okay." Ally said with a laugh. "Don't forget, seven. Wear a nice shirt and a pair of pants. Davila wants you to make a 'good' impression."

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading. Please review. If you have any suggestions, please write me. Please also be nice about your criticisms too. Thank you and I promise to get the story to pick up and become more interesting. Thank you again. 


End file.
